Lucas Pendragon
Lucas Pendragon is the youngest child of Arthur and Gwen Pendragon. He is played by William Mosely. Biography Birth The moment Lucas was born an instinct rivalry was born between he and his six years older sister, Anna Pendragon, which evolved well into their adulthood. Abilities Lucas is a skilled swordsman. Lucas' swordsmanship skill is such that he became the champion of all the knights and could hold his own against Gwaine in a duel. He is also skilled in unarmed combat and was frequently engaged in brawls. His skill at hand to hand combat is so great that he was able to defeat multiple warriors, when he himself was unarmed. The only person who has defeated Lucas in combat so far was Annabella and Arthur. Relationships Family Annabella Pendragon Lucas is Anna's baby brother. The two share a rivalry that's origins are of the throne. Anna believes she should have the throne being the oldest well Lucas thinks he should as he is a man. Even so, despite their rivalry the two are very protective of one another and are a powerful duo. Friends Cecelia Luanne At first, Cecelia and Lucas had a huge hatred for each other, Lucas for making fun of Cecelia's dream and Cecelia dueling him and almost winning if it wasn't for Arthur's interference. Cecelia soon saw past Lucas' bravado and instead. befriended him. He was still a bit cold towards her too but he started warming up to her. Their relation grows as time pass, even going through times together and supporting each other. Duncan Duncan and Lucas share a friendly relationship even though they don't approve of everything each other does. They're both princes and share common beliefs but Lucas' self righteous attitude annoys Duncan as does Duncan's constant flirting with everyone and everything. Hana Hana and Lucas get along well and both respect each other in combat. They agree a lot because Hana's silent nature goes right along with Lucas' loud one. The only time the two truly argue is when Hana is on Annabella's side. Gilbert Ezra Gilbert and Lucas' relationship started out ruff but eventually became one of brothers. Gilbert and Lucas' opinons almost alwyas defered greatly but despite that Lucas sees Gilbert as younger brother figure and remains protective of him. The two often bicker none stop. Initially they had a bit of a shaky relationship as the two young men collaborate toward their shared goals. Though they spend much of their time trading insults and chastisements, as comrades, each is fully supportive of the other's ambitions and will risk danger to help the other. Of like mind and strong will, they eventually form a friendship which consists largely of back-and-forth criticisms that bely a deep mutual respect and support. Personality On the surface, Lucas comes off as a rather silly and lighthearted person, frequently engaging in comical behavior and retaining his oft-present grin even while making threats. He displays a childlike amusement for new situations whether or not they prove adverse or even potentially fatal and has a penchant for wandering. Even with all these idiosyncrasies, he is extremely personable and his particularly complimentary nature easily gains him the friendship and trust of those surrounding him. Of course, these aspects belie the complex and determined young man underneath. On the reverse side of his frivolous nature is his considerable shrewdness, which makes him quite capable of reading people and situations in order to manipulate them to his liking. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges and, despite his lofty position, is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to ensure his own survival. Being singularly ambitious, Lucas also has a remarkably tenacious will that allows him to overcome virtually insurmountable obstacles and accept inhuman burdens for the sake of his ultimate goal. He has considerable pride that will not stand for having his humanity insulted or condemned by his enemies, but he is also capable of shelving his pride if it becomes something that will stand in the way of his objective. Name English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, etc.: from the Latin personal name Lucas (Greek Loukas) ‘man from Lucania’. Lucania is a region of southern Italy thought to have been named in ancient times with a word meaning ‘bright’ or ‘shining’. Compare Lucio. The Christian name owed its enormous popularity throughout Europe in the Middle Ages to St. Luke the Evangelist, hence the development of this surname and many vernacular derivatives in most of the languages of Europe. Compare Luke. This is also found as an Americanized form of Greek Loukas. Trivia *Lucas is the youngest Pendragon. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Pendragon Family Category:Royalty